1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) including at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by developing a latent image with developer including toner and carrier and transferring the image to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses that form images by developing latent images with developer including toner and carrier and transferring the images to sheets of recording media. Among them, there are image forming apparatuses that forcibly consume toner in developer stored in a developing device. For example, to consume toner, the toner is caused to adhere to a non-image area of a latent image bearer.